To Happiness
by Plew A.E
Summary: Sawada Mikage was a normal boring girl with a normal boring life, and it suited her perfectly. She had no want to change. Alas, Life had no intention of following her script. Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

KHR doesn't belong to me, which is a good thing 'cause otherwise it wouldn't be as great.

* * *

Prologue : Mikage

Sawada Mikage wasn't a lonely child. At sixteen years old, even with no friends to speak of, she didn't know loneliness because she had her little brother Fuuta and her mother Nana to keep it at bay. She had a father too, but it was an unpleasant subject so she didn't talk about it. She loved the members of her small her family -except the one she refused to mention- and was content to not search company anywhere else.

Mikage wasn't particularly pretty, her face was plain and her body average. She wasn't graceful either, even if she had outgrown her childhood clumsiness. She wasn't even that smart... No, she was a normal boring girl with a normal boring life, and it suited her perfectly. She had no want to change.

Alas, Life had no intention of following her script.

* * *

Here is a little fanfiction, my first one in English too. So hello to you, English-speaking community ! Allow me to be perfectly honest with you: I learned English by reading fanfictions, so you will probably find here lot of errors commonly made in fanfictions (and some less common too, 'cause why not?) and I'm truly sorry for that. If you could tell me if you see one, I'd be very grateful.

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01 : Mikage and the stranger

Mikage was sitting at a table near a window in the local library, when a stranger with a book accosted her :

"May I sit there ?" He asked.

She raised her head out of a gutter of mathematics limbo and passed a meaningful glance over the empty sits all over the hall.

"Ah," explained the stranger sounding embarrassed, "here is the only peaceful place. With the end of year's exams coming soon, everyone is high strung and anywhere else reek of tension."

Mikage thought over his arguments, blinked slowly, not really out of her calculus binge reading yet, and answered nonplussed :

"If you don't mind the mess, you can sit."

The stranger sighed in relief and gracefully put himself in the chair facing her. As he said nothing about the numerous textbooks and notebooks sprawled all over the desk, she returned to her hellish nightmare full of incomprehensible numbers, letters and -seriously what the fuck?!- punctuation. Except, there was nothing she could do about it : for the life of her she couldn't understand anything. So she took her favorite pencil, a random notebook and started drawing unknown things to help with her concentration. When that failed, she tried to hold her textbook at an arm length and squinted her eyes at it. Then, she turned the book upside down with a soft « Eureka! » and started reading backwards. She was already halfway through a sentence and a pencil full of gnawing teeth marks, when she finally noticed the chuckle. Looking up she saw that the stranger seemed to have a hard time restraining his laughter. Mikage stared at him bewildered, until she realized what she was doing. She put her book down, sheepishly.

"Does it actually help ?" He asked, amused.

"When nothing makes sense," she explained with wisdom, "I don't either."

The stranger had to bite his lips to keep his mirth down.

"Need help ?" He offered magnanimously.

Mikage's beaming smile was so bright, you could have sworn he just hung the moon and stars. Yet, she hesitated :

"I don't want to be a bother," she said with a frown. "Weren't you studying too ?"

"No, I only study at home. I was just reading to unwind."

"Shouldn't that be the reverse ?"

"Ah, it should, normally. But my brothers are squatting my flat today and they are full of territorial testosterone bullshit..."

Mikage's frown deepened. She thought his words over a moment and raised a knowing brow :

"You wouldn't happen to be a Hibari, would you ?"

"How do you know ?" He wondered, surprised.

"You look a little like a Hibari I know and, honestly, the « full of territorial testosterone bullshit » part gave you away."

"Don't worry," he tried to reassure her, "I'm not like my brothers."

"Yeah, sure, not like them..." She repeated with skepticism. "Or, you just hide it better..."

The stranger chuckled again and stood up. He went behind her and leaned over her shoulder to read the textbook. He looked at the gibberish written in it and said :

"Luckily for you, it makes sense to me."

Then he took her chewed out pencil without minding the bit of saliva on it, and started to dissect the calculus monster. Problem : she couldn't focus at all. She could feel his warmth and smell his cologne. His voice was low to not bother other people in the library, just a husky whisper she wanted to listen to for the rest of her life. She was struggling to not lose herself to the sensations.

_Well_, she thought in a deadpan, _way to make an impression, Stranger Dude_...

* * *

Hello everyone~! Here is the first chapter, I hope it's not too badly written. It's hard to say since English isn't my first language ^^'

By the way, this story is already all finished and waiting to be published, so I'll put a chapter every sunday if everything goes well.

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02 : Mikage's grief

Mikage was dancing on a bench the next time she saw him. The night was as fresh as she was -which was not at all-, she had a half empty bottle of alcohol in a hand and her shoes in the other, when she heard a surprised :

"Library girl ?"

She turned on her heels and exclaimed with a false cheer :

"Hey, Stranger Dude ! Fancy seein' you there !"

She jumped from the bench, threw her shoes on the side and took him into her dance. He followed her, baffled.

"What are we celebrating ?" He asked.

"The death of my little brother," she answered with an upset smile on her lips and tears in hers eyes. "He's finally free from that nightmarish leukemia."

The stranger took her bottle without a word and started to drink with her.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, buddy !" She giggled. "Let's drink ! Let's laugh ! Let's be happy despite all !"

Let it be said that Mikage did not deal with grief very well. She had loved her brother very much, loved him still and would always love him. He was her favorite spark of light, her small grumpy angel, always smiling and grumbling when she teased him. It hurt to lose him. It hurt even more to see him suffering so much. But he died with a smile on his lips, like saying « It's okay, don't mind it. I'm fine with it and you should too. Love you, see you later. »... It was so like him, she just had to try to respect his wish. _Don't mind it_, she told herself. Don't mind it... But she did. And she shouldn't. So she drank to stop it and to stop the hurt. And since it did nothing, she drank some more.

Hours and a second bottle later, Mikage and the stranger were sitting on the backrest of the bench, debating about some incomprehensible philosophy. Everything was swaying weirdly around her and it made her laugh. She didn't stop when she fell over. She didn't stop when it started to rain either. She was too sober -too _sad-_ to be coherent.

"We should find a shelter," worried the stranger.

"Go find one, Pretty Boy !" She encouraged him. "I'll stay here a little longer !"

Taking the last mouthful of alcohol she chuckled again :

"Such a great weather for such a great day..."

The newly named Pretty Boy didn't seem to agree with her. He pushed a strand of hair off her face, brushing some rebellious tears on her cheek, and begged with concern:

"Come with me, I live close."

Hell was close. Heaven too. His house was not. Especially when Mikage had to get up from the ground and to walk away from her small corner of darkness. An empty street, a barely lighten lamppost, a peaceful river and a row of closed shops... Far from home, far from her mom, it was the only place where she could allow herself to grieve. She couldn't do that anywhere else, nor at any other time of the day. She had to be strong for her mother who couldn't be anymore. She had to bear the pain, to walk with her head high. She couldn't break, couldn't _think_ or she'd lose everything... like she lost her brother... like she was losing her mother...

And yet... when she looked into this stranger's eyes, she wondered what it would be like to just let go, to finally break down to better rise up after. She stared at the sky, passed her fingers through her wet hair and frowned. As the stranger offered her a hand to help her stand, she suddenly knew she could do all that with him. She understood that he wouldn't judge her, wouldn't blame her. So she got up on her feet, threw the empty bottles in a nearby trash can and took a shoe in each hand. Then she smiled softly to him :

"Lead the way, Stranger Dude."

* * *

Hello again~! I don't really know what to say today, so I'll be quick. I hope the story is nice so far. By the way, I just noticed that I didn't name Stranger Dude until another chapter, so~... can you guess who he is ? ^^

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03 : Mikage and the stranger's home

When they finally reached his flat, Mikage and the stranger were thoroughly drenched by the downpour, and the small kitten they found on the way wasn't any better. They took off their shoes and sighed with relief at the warmth of the subfloor heating. The stranger then handed her a towel and a spare tee-shirt and shorts, before pushing her to head to the shower while he took care of the kitten. When she came back from a very welcome bathing, the stranger was pouring some cat litter in a box as the kitten shoveled it out of it with it's paws. The exasperation on the stranger's face was kind of cute.

"You already have a cat ?" She asked, wondering if the kitten would get along with it.

"No, I just took care of my little brother's tomcat not long ago."

Once he finished, the stranger gave her the small animal and some cat food, and went to take his own shower. Some time later, dry and dressed in a fresh pajamas, he found Mikage building an approximate dinosaur with matchsticks on his kitchen table. The kitten was well fed and sleeping on a chair.

"What is it supposed to be ?" He asked amused.

"An Indominus Rex," she answered with her tongue poking out of her lips.

"It's not very similar..."

"Yeah, I had guess that much. I never saw Jurassic Park after all."

"That's unusual," said the stranger with raised brow.

"I just don't like scary things. And... Done !"

The result of her artistic undertaking was less than satisfying, but she looked so proud of it that it made the stranger smile. They left the dinosaur where it was and went to the living room. Turning the TV on and putting on a music channel, they sat down on the couch. The silence, only broken by some mainstream song, was comfortable. As they relaxed, huddling together without noticing, the stranger asked :

"So... Do you want to talk about it ?"

Mikage was tired, like the exhaustion of the whole world had crashed down on her. She didn't dare to break down anymore, because she didn't know if she would be able to pick up the pieces in time to go home. But she didn't have to smile, didn't have to fake, and that was enough. So, to hold herself together, she refused with a move of the head. Instead, she distracted herself by taking an interest in the friendly stranger, asking all kind of questions. He simply accepted her wish and answered her query.

The stranger was a little younger than she thought, only three years older than she was. He taught martial arts in a gym and loved his work. He studied legal lingo as a hobby and to bullshit his way through life. His little brother was indeed Hibari Kyouya, her senpai from school. His older brother, Alaude, was an infamous policeman. He also had a little sister in middle school, I-Pin, who thought his every words were the Ultimate Truth of the Universe. Mikage chuckled sadly at that, her own brother had been like this too.

They talked animatedly for hours, the stranger illustrating his words with gestures. As they laughed and leaned closer, they brushed against each other. It started with small, accidental touches and soon turned into full-blown touching. They were so hungry for each other's skin that they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Mikage didn't know who started the kissing first, just that it felt good. It felt good to be close to him, to be held in his arms and to feel his fingers teasing her skin under the tee-shirt. He talked nonsense in her ears, with that low, husky voice of his, and she moaned. He was slowly scratching at her self-control and he knew it. She was losing herself and he basked in the effect he had on her. None would ever know how they ended in the bedroom.

* * *

Hello~! Is it already Sunday where you are ? I wonder... At least, in France it is so it's fine. Anyway, I'm one of these people who never saw Star Wars, Jurassic Park and a lot of other famous movies. Never read Harry Potter either (the fanfictions spoiled me the plot ^^)... By the way, in this chapter I wrote "senpai" but, is it "senpai" or "sempai" ? In french there is always a "m" before a "p" but does romaji follow the same rule ?

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 04 : Mikage and the stranger's name

The following morning, Mikage woke up naked in a bed not her own. She had a dry tongue and dry eyes, was sweaty and sore in weird places and couldn't remember very well where she was and what she had done the previous night.

"Erh..." She mumbled with hesitation. "Given my current hangover, I think I drank... ? Probably on that bench near the river ? Yeah, I think I remember that part. And then I met Stranger Dude and... uh... I don't know... ?"

A cute little voice mewed beside her ear. She turned her head toward it and saw a kitten pawing her hair. Suddenly, memories filtered through her mud addled brain : Stranger Dude, the rain, the kitten, the dinosaur and the- !

"Fuck !" She swore. "Did I just give my first time to a stranger ? Seriously, _what the fuck_, Me ? And _why _? Why the hell did you do _that_ ?!"

She took her head into her hands and lamented at her own stupidity. After a few minutes, she tried to think positively :

"At least he's a nice guy... ?"

Only to realize how utterly stupid she really was :

"Fuuuck... I don't even know his name !"

The kitten mewled louder and started gnawing her hair. It was annoying but it got the merit of getting her out of her funk.

"Right," she sighed as she took the animal in her arms, "you must be hungry."

She got up, tried to forget how sore she was _down there_ and left the bedroom. She went to the kitchen, where the smug Indominus Rex waited for her with a little ribbon. Mikage chuckled. Cat food remained from the night before, so she put some in a bowl and sat down on a chair to gaze upon the small cat eating with enthusiasm. Once it was finished, she looked at the clock on the wall. It would soon be time for lunch. She swore again : her mother must be so worried. She rushed to her clothes, which had dried on a radiator, and put them on. She found a pen and a post-it near the phone, wrote something on it quickly and came back to hang it on the fridge. There, she found a note, probably left by the Stranger Dude.

« Gone to work, will come back soon. Wait for me. Fon » It said.

"So his name is Fon..." She whispered with a small smile.

She placed her own post-it over his and left the flat.

Fon was hurrying home, sprinting in the crowed streets. Honestly, he had never want to leave that girl alone in his flat. He knew she was in pain from her brother's death and wanted to be there for her. But,_ of course_, his boss _just had_ to call him on his rest day and now the girl was probably already gone... He didn't want her to be gone. He liked her, she was funny, smart and- Well, he really wished she was still there so he could befriend her, or at least talk with her a little more.

Sadly, it was not to be. He came back to an empty home, welcomed by a feisty kitten and a note on his fridge :

« Thank you for yesterday. I stole your spare key. See you soon. Library Girl. »

He sighed, disappointed, before chuckling softly. If she had his spare key, perhaps would she come back ? He could only hope.

"Well," he smiled wryly at the kitten, "seems like we got the house all for us, buddy... Let's patiently wait for her, with any luck she'll be back sooner than I think."

* * *

Hello everyone~! And there you have it ! Like most of you had probably already guessed : Stranger Dude is Fon ! Surprising, isn't it ? Or rather, I hope he's not too OOC... ^^

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 05 : Mikage's father

A few weeks later, Mikage's life didn't get any better. Her mother killed herself, unable to bear the loss of her son. And as Mikage couldn't live on her own yet, her father, Sawada Iemitsu, was forced to take her into his custody.

Mikage didn't like her father : the man was even more of a stranger than actual strangers. He was that mean ghost who haunted the Family, the one who was never there physically but whose only thought hurt everyone.

She saw her mother despair at his absence, crying over him without ever getting closure because he was still her spouse. She saw her brother cry too, wondering if it was his fault... if it was because he was so sick that their father never came home. She hated him, hated how he manipulated everyone for his own pleasure, making her mother wait when he never had any intention to come back, making her brother feel guilty just because he could. She knew he cheated on her mother. She even met a son he had with another woman one day. So when her father came to supposedly take care of her until she could stand on her own feet, she knew it was only a pretext.

And indeed it was. The man blamed her for his wife's death, for the simple reason that she was still alive. He never cared about his children and now that he had to, now that his _Perfect Wife_ wasn't waiting on him anymore, now that he couldn't brag to his coworkers about his _Perfect Family _anymore... he turned to abuse. The whole world expect him to mourn and be a good father. So he drank and drank again. And Mikage came home everyday to a stranger's house, with an abusive drunkard inside.

She was trapped, she knew : the bastard would never let her go, he would rather kill her.

"I'm home," she said softly after opening the door.

The house reeked of alcohol, there were corpses of bottles everywhere. Mikage didn't take off her shoes and went directly to the stairs, hoping to avoid her father. Except, he was waiting for her. As soon as he heard her open the door, he dragged his wasted weight toward her and let his heavy and sweaty hand fall threateningly on her shoulder.

"So," he said with a nasty smile, "the miracle child come back once more ! Did you survive anyone today again ?"

Mikage didn't answer, she pushed his hand off her shoulder and stepped on his toes.

"You ! Bitch !" Screeched the man as he tried to backhand her.

Luckily, his swing was sloppy and she managed to dodge. However, he was far from finished. He caught her by the hair and, as she struggled, started to hit her in the abdomen. It hurt, but… losing her brother and mother had hurt more... being forced to live with this shithead hurt more too... So Mikage bore with it and kicked him, somehow managing to extract herself from his hold, never minding that she lost some hair in the action. She tried to flee but her father pushed her on the ground. He was going to stamp on her with his heel, but she grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at his face. The bottle brained him unconscious. She didn't wait to see if her father would wake up, didn't even verify that he was not dead, she ran up the stairs, took her emergency bag from her bedroom and rushed out the door.

Mikage wandered for hours in the streets and soon, the night fell. She had nowhere to go, no friend to welcome her but, somehow, her feet took her to Fon's place. The older man was absent so she sat down on the floor and curled up. She had the key, but didn't dare to enter without being allowed to, she didn't want to make him mad. Mikage didn't know how she fell asleep despite the pain and everything, just that she woke up to Fon's voice calling her.

"Library Girl ?" He asked worriedly. "You're hurt ! What happened ?"

Something in his words made her laugh for the first time since forever.

"My name's Mikage, you know ?" She answered with an broken smile.

* * *

Hello ! I don't really like this chapter and I really don't like this Iemitsu. Iemitsu is not a character I liked in the manga, I found him so annoying, but some fanfictions made me love him like Fortuna by 1458. Sadly, I just don't know how to write a good Iemitsu and I needed a bad Iemitsu for the story anyway. He's a total OOC though. ^^'

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 06 : Mikage and the stranger's solution

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Mikage let Fon take care of her wounds. Her abdomen was full of nasty bruises and taking her tee-shirt off had been difficult. She tried to not let her half-nakedness bother her, even if she really had to pull herself together to do so. The older man had already seen everything there was to see during their night together, there was no need to get so embarrassed and yet... He softly rubbed the haematomas with some kind of homemade healing paste, before dressing them with bandages. She wondered what kind of face he was making, as he leaned over her belly she couldn't see it.

"Who did this to you ?" He asked. "You're lucky your ribs aren't broken."

Given that he was growling his words, he was probably angry. Mikage could understand, she would be angry too if someone she knew came to her so badly hurt.

"My father," she answered. "He's blaming me for my mother's suicide."

Fon clenched his fists, before rising his eyes to her level.

"You're not going back there," he said. "I'm not letting you."

She shrugged her shoulders with hopelessness.

"I don't want to go back either," she confessed while wringing her fingers. "But I doubt he'll let me go that easily..."

Fon took her hands into his, trying to comfort her. He could guess how hard it must be for her, he didn't want to make it worse but there was something he had to say, so he did :

"Mikage-san... You should take him to court. What he did to you is downright abuse, it's a serious crime."

"I can't !" She begged, trying to make him understand. "I can't... Not because of some misplaced filial duty or whatever but... That man... he has his fingers in so many pies... If I take him to court, he'll turn everything against me... There's nothing I can do, he'll never let me go... not alive, not ever."

Fon took her into his arms. It took all his self-control to not go kill her father at once. Only the knowledge that Mikage needed him now, kept him from doing so. He put her head on his shoulder, gently brushing her hair to help his thought process. He just had to take her away from her father's clutches, lawfully if possible. For that he should... He should-

"... get married !" He realized. "We should get married."

"Erh, what ?"

"Yes, it would be perfect : if you are married your father would no longer have any hold over you. It's really perfect, I just have to warn-"

"Ehm, Fon-san..."

"A small committee would be better... I-Pin will be so happy-"

"Fon-san !" She exclaimed to interrupt his rambling.

"Yes ?" He asked, never stopping petting her hair.

"Fon-san... I'm thankful you are trying to help me, really, but... we barely know each other, isn't a marriage a little... extreme ?"

The look on his face made her feel like she just kicked a puppy.

"You're right, sorry," he amended. "It was presumptuous of me to assume just like that. But, honestly, beside a marriage, leaving the country or taking your father to court, I have absolutely no idea of how to get you out of his custody."

Mikage grimaced, she really didn't want to try her luck with a court and leaving the country wasn't even a possibility.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's get married."

"Hum..." Hesitated Fon. "Would you rather we find another person for you to marry ?"

"No, it's fine," she chuckled. "I'd prefer you over someone I don't know. And I don't have any other friend anyway."

* * *

Hello~! I think I read this in a fanfiction or a manga but I don't know if it's true : can girls really get married from 16 years old in Japan ? I made it like this in the story but perhaps it's wrong, I don't know... ^^ Anyway, Fon's solution is totally extreme, when you're abused I think it's better to report it to the police and go to the hospital... Well, it's a fanfiction anyway so let's let Fon be as extreme as he want.

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 07 : Mikage and the stranger's family

A week later, they officially became a married couple. The wedding in itself was easy and unremarkable. Fon looked dashing in his suit and Mikage was so ravishing, in her simple white dress, that he couldn't take his eyes off her. The following night was memorable, full of tenderness and passion. She would remember that day fondly for the many years to come.

No, the hard thing was : meeting the Family. For Mikage's it was easier, she simply took her new husband to the cemetery and introduced him to her brother and mother. The moment was moving, full of feelings and tears. Fon held her hand all the while, reminding her that he was here and that she wasn't alone, talked to her family and thanked them for taking care of her all this time. He promised he would now be there for her in their stead. For Fon's family however... now, _that_ was something she would never forget.

The Hibari Clan was well known through Namimori for being the peacekeepers and lords of the land. Their words were law. Their wishes were duty. Over the course of time, the large clan became smaller, it's members going through the world to make their own nests. Only four Hibari remained in Namimori : Alaude the War Lord, a belligerent policeman always ready to make use of his manacles, Kyouya the Disciplinary God, head of the Disciplinary committee who held Namimori in his palm, and Fon and I-Pin, who weren't as renowned. And now Mikage was a Hibari too, with all that entailed. Namely, tolerating the two other Hibari men.

That day, they decided to meet in her favorite cafe. The newlyweds were the first to arrive. They sat down at a table and talked in hushed tones.

"It'll be fine," said Fon while touching her fingers to reassure her. "I don't think they'll care very much that we did not invite them to the marriage... Except perhaps I-Pin, but she'll understand."

"I'm not worried about that," admitted Mikage, "but given your brothers reputation it'll be hard to make them accept me..."

"Just be yourself, everything will be alright."

Then I-Pin arrived with a cheerful step. She was a cute middle school student with two braids and a bright smile.

"Big Brother !" She greeted, running toward them. "Is this the person you wanted to present to us ?"

"Yes", smiled Fon. "I-Pin, meet my new wife, Mikage. Mikage-san, this is the sister I was talking about, I-Pin."

"Wife ?!" Exclaimed the younger girl with a hard glint in her eyes.

"Yes," he explained a little embarrassed. "Many things happened and we had to rush it. You were on your school trip so we couldn't invite you, sorry."

"Oh okay..." Pouted his sister, a little disappointed, before bowing toward Mikage. "I'm the sister, I-Pin, nice to meet you."

Mikage was going to answer when a harsh grunt interrupted her, Hibari Kyouya had arrived.

"Annoying Carnivore," he growled at his brother while softly caressing his infamous tonfas, "why did you call me ?"

"Ah," answered Fon, "it's about the person here, you see-"

"Sawada Mikage," interrupted the younger brother once again while glaring at her. "I Know. And ?"

"It's _Hibari_ now, Hibari-senpai," retorted Mikage with a murderous aura around her.

"Hibari ?" Repeated threateningly a voice behind her.

Alaude suddenly appeared like a ghost, making everyone jump in surprise. There was a challenge in his eyes as he looked at Mikage, daring her to confirm her words. I-Pin chewed her lips nervously while looking at them, playing with her braids. Kyouya still glared. Even Fon's smile got a little tense. And Mikage... Mikage didn't like the lack of manners of these uncouth men, so she simply raised a brow and turned toward her husband :

"Your brothers are really childish, aren't they ? Do they throw tantrums often ? It must be annoying."

Fon gaped at her cheek, his brothers hissed at her like some angry kittens and I-Pin laughed so hard she had to hold her ribs. It was the start of both a beautiful family and an untold war of sarcastic low blows.

* * *

Hello~! Not really satisfied of this chapter so I tried to change it a little but... Well, at least it's a little better than before. The next chapter will be the last. I would have loved to make the story longer but it was not to be. Sorry ^^'

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous,

Plew A.E


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 08 : Mikage's life after

Mikage was waiting for her husband near the local bookstore. They were supposed to go on a date to celebrate their marriage anniversary.

Not many things had changed since her meeting with the Hibari family : she had graduated from high-school and was studying to become a social worker, she now had two big brothers to tease and embarrass and a little sister to spoil. The only thing that really disturbed her was that the town's people started treating her like a... well, like a Hibari. Everyone was walking on egg shells around her, like she was going to snap at them and bite them to death or something. The respect was nice. The fear wasn't, but she got used to it after a few months.

She never returned to her old home, avoiding that part of the town completely. She didn't know what happened to her father after everything, and she didn't care.

She was looking at the children books in the shop window. Fon and her weren't planning to have babies any time soon, but they had no intention of getting a divorce either. Along their time together, they somehow fell in love with each other. There had always been a little spark between them and, with a careful care, it grew like a wildfire.

Suddenly an unknown hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Found you !" Hissed a harsh voice behind her.

Mikage was turned around and found herself face to face with someone she wished she didn't know.

"Well, well," she sneered in disgust, "if it isn't my _dear father_... To what do I owe the pleasure ?"

"I finally found you, little bitch !" Exclaimed the man with crazed eyes and an alcoholic breath. "I won't let you go this time ! You'll pay for what you did ! You'll pay for getting me sacked and for killing my doll !"

"What I did ?" She repeated incensed. "What _I _did !? And what about what_ you_ did, you useless worm ?!"

She violently extracted herself from his hold and jabbed her finger in his thorax.

"You abandoned my mother !" She screeched. "Made her wait for years without ever coming home, even though you lived in the same town ! You cheated on her ! Betrayed her ! Played with her feelings ! You abandoned my brother ! Were never there as he suffered from you absence and his illness ! You're just a drunkard trash who always -_always_\- ruin everything !"

"YOU- !"

He was going to slap her but someone poked his shoulder.

"What !?" He growled as he turned to see who it was. "Can't you see that I'm occupied with my daughter ?!"

"Sorry my good sir," answered a low voice full of dark intentions. "But it is my wife you are about to hit."

Fon was there, smiling a smile full of murder like there was no tomorrow. Mikage sighed in relief, she didn't know what she would have done if her husband hadn't interrupt them. She had so much hatred and resentment toward her bastard of a progenitor... Her grudge was running so deep... She was going to kill him perhaps... or at least lynch him with her heavy bag.

Iemitsu, more than a little inebriated, tried to punch her partner. Sadly -for him-, her husband didn't teach martial arts for nothing : about a second later, her father was unconscious on the ground and Fon looked at her with a smug face.

Later, as the police came to take the last Sawada away -Alaude seemed particularly bloodthirsty that day-, Mikage couldn't help it : she snorted.

"Darling ?" Asked Fon curiously.

"I knew it," she chuckled looking at her spouse with pride and love. "I knew you were only hiding it better than your brothers."

"Erm, what ?"

"Your territorial testosterone bullshit, of course !"

* * *

Hello~! And there it is, the last chapter of this story. Honestly, I'm a little disappointed that the story wasn't longer. I may write some bonus chapters one day. Perhaps in a few months or years, but not right now. I thank you all for reading, following, favoring and reviewing ! It was a pleasure to share this story with all of you ! I hope you all had a great time. I know I did.

And let's write it in english for the finale : May inspiration be with you,

Plew A.E


End file.
